


Phone Is The Only Connection

by sinofwriting



Category: T@gged (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: With Ash in Juvie, they can only talk so often.





	Phone Is The Only Connection

Y/N sighs, seeing the blocked number on her phone. Answering it, she agrees to pay any fees that may come from accepting the call. While, the call transfers, she locks her bedroom door, going across the room to sit against the wall.

“Y/N.” Ash breathes, his last phone call to the girl had been two weeks ago.

She clears her throat, tears coming to her eyes at the sound of his voice. “Hey, Ash.”

He’s silent for a few seconds, taking in the sound of her breathing. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t call. I lost phone privileges.”

She wipes away the tears that pilled, laughing slightly. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just happy to hear your voice. When do I need to send more money?”

“In three days.” He answers, not willing to argue with her when he only has a few minutes. “You doing okay? Doctors give you a green check?” Ash waits nervously for the answer.

“Yeah, baby, I’m all good. Doctor said I’m in the clear, I’ll be on bed rest a week or two after you get out. Peanut is going to take a lot out of me.” Y/N tells him, her free hand resting on her belly, having just begun showing.

He smiles at the good news, “Mind putting the phone to your belly?”

Y/N laughs, not surprised at the request, “Sure, peanut now has ears, so they can actually hear you.” Y/N moves the phone to her stomach, knowing not to put the phone on speaker, she just lets have Ash have a minute of tummy time, before putting the phone back to her ear.

“Peanut kicking yet?”

“No, I felt some flutters, but nothing where other people could feel, not that anyone will.”

He laughs, “Still not letting anyone touch your belly.”

“Nope, the doctor, the nurse, and me. That’s it.”

Ash feels someone tap him on the back and sees a guard look at him with a sorry expression. With a sigh, he returns to the phone call. “I got to go, baby, times up.”

Y/N smiles sadly, “It’s alright. Call me whenever you can, tell me if there’s a change.”

“Got it, bye Y/N. Love you.”

“Love you, Ash.”


End file.
